


AoT oneshots

by Levi_daddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_daddy/pseuds/Levi_daddy
Summary: Just a bunch of aot oneshots
Relationships: gay - Relationship, gya - Relationship, straight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	AoT oneshots

Nicks POV

Urgh Levi been sitting at that desk for hours now where my attention Nick through as he sat their in he's little maidens dress, "Levi I'm going to bed" Nick said sadly l "Ok I'll try to wrap this" he replied. 'Yeah that's you said last time' he thought, Nick got to the room and started to pout 'it's been 2 days and still he gives me nothing' Nick took off his maiden dress and put of his short shorts and baggy shirt, [yes this is something that is do wear in real life] Then he went and put on his collar and cuddled up in the blankets. 

~timeskip brought to you by my slutty ass~  
🔞Smut🔞  
"Nick" Levi called, Nick slowly got up "yes", 'Levi walked over to the bed' "you've been a very good boy" 'Levi started pulling on Nick's collar while making out with him, Nick got on Levi's lap and started grinding against him' "mmhmh ahh" Nick moaned , "you like that you little slut" Levi said as he grabbed Nick's hair, Nick kept on grinding on Levi as Levi made out with him and grabbed his ass 'Levi took Nick off his lap and pushed Him against the bed and started to make a trail of hickeys on his little slut, 

Levi's POV

I just want to fuck my little bitch right now but I need to tease him for being so cute Levi thought, "get on the ground and your knees" Levi said dominantly as he slapped Nick's ass, Nick obsessed over Levi telling what to so so this just made him more horny, Nick got on he's knees as Levi started to unbuckle his belt and unzip he's jeans now just on he's boxers Levi demanded Nick to suck his dick through he's boxers "you like the smell of that don't you?" Levi said all Nick could do in reply is moan, Nick pulled Levi's dick out and started sucking it "ahhh mmmh~" Levi moaned as Nick bobbed his head up and down, Levi grabbed Nick's hair and started forcing his mouth all the way down on he's cock just as he load exploded in the back of Nick's Throat.

Third person POV

Nick got off he's knees and took off he's clothes, Levi put two fingers in nicks mouth making him suck them p, then started with sticking one of them in Nick's ass and that made nick moan louder then before, after thrusting it in and out he put the second finger in Nick's ass and started thrusting faster and faster, "leviiiii~" is all Nick could say but Levi knew exactly what Nick wanted.

As Levi put his throbbing member at Nick's entrance he heard Nick quietly moan into the sheet of the bed, this made Levi hit Nick's ass "you will moan out loud for me to hear how much of a bitch you are" Levi aggressive said, this made Nick moan again but not into the sheets, Levi then pushed his cock all the way into Nick's ass and started thrusting getting faster and faster as Nick's moans got louder and louder Levi saw Nick jerking his member but Levi hit Nick's hand away from he's dick "the only way you can cum is when I say so , got it" Levi said as he came in Nick's ass.

"Please let me cum daddy" Nick begged with his ass full of cum, Levi grabbed something from under the bed "only Ipif this is in your as while you jerk" Levi seductively said as he showed Nick the vibrating butt plug, "f...fine" Nick slowly said and grabbed the butt plug, he then put it in his already prepped ass "now lay on the bed and beg for me to turn it on slut" Levi demand, Nick reluctantly did as he was told "please turn it on daddy" Nick said seductively Levi turned it the butt plug in full max and the way Nick moved around as he got use to the vibration made Levi horny again "ok you can start touching yourself, Nick grabbed his dick and started moving his hand up and down very fast moan Levi's name as he did so.

The sight of Nick being this slutty made Levi pump his own member moan as he did so, just as Nick shot a load of cum on his gut so did Levi who was jerking off over Nick at this point, "are you happy now slut" Levi asked "I.....I am daddy very much" Nick managed to say with the butt plug still on in he's ass, Levi got on the one messy bed and hugged Nick not caring about the cum on his gut and started moving the butt plug in and out of Nick's ass who was already asleep, as Levi drifted off to sleep he gave Nick a kiss on the head and fell to a deep sleep after the night he just had leaving the room a mess and the cum every where.


End file.
